


repressed rage

by riceload



Category: DCU, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, OOC Midoriya Izuku, Possible Green Lantern Recruit Kirishima Eijirou, Possible Green Lantern Recruit Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Possible White Lantern Nejire Hadou, Red Lantern Midoriya Izuku, but she doesn't need a ring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceload/pseuds/riceload
Summary: Making his way home from school after a pretty rough day, Izuku Midoriya can't help but curse his luck: first he gets laughed at because of his dream (nothing new there) kaachan told him to kill himself (was that really the first time? Huh), ALL MIGHT crushes his dreams and he gets chewed out by pro heroes (FOR DOING THEIR JOB!)... why can he see an emotionnal chart and why is it offering him a wierd ringP.S: my first fanfic so constructive critisism is welcome and I might drop this because i have no idea where i'm going with this.
Kudos: 30





	1. a quick prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Mari Mayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648841) by [TheCuriousCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get this idea out there because I see Midoriya as a little bit too hopeful, although I'll admit that red is a bit too much, in his situation I'd have snapped a long time ago. This work was also based off of the amount of salt i read on a daily basis. As this is my first attempt at a story please don't judge this too harshly. Thanks

As I was walking home from school -after being chewed out by heroes for "reckless behaviour" after I did their job for them ( that said backdraft and mount lady did congratulate me on his behavior)- so yay, that's one heroic thing I did before I gave up on being a hero.  
Lantern recruitment system online Assessing emotional affiliation

Who does what now? Assessment complete, showing results in 3 2  
1  
.  
.  
.


	2. the start

<7th: Pink  
6th: Orange  
5th: Yellow  
4th: Indigo  
3rd: Blue  
2nd: Green  
1st: Red>

If it legally gets me a quirk then sure why not (I hope i don't regret this) I tell myself just before my body starts moving on it's own, my mouths starts spewing some wierd sh... calm down Izuku, calm down, focus on what your saying:

'With blood and rage of crimson red, Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, Together with our hellish hate, We'll burn you all, that is your fate!'

"Yep, sounds like anger alright" I tell myself as a wave goes through my body leaving me physically drained and breathless F*ck if that wierd screen thing warned me about this I never woul've accepted this (who am I kidding, I still would have said yes)'cuz f*ck that hurt. I notice in the corner of my eye, a ring that I've never seen before on one of my fingers (If the fact that it's blood red and came out of nowhere is any indication, it's probably where all my blood went) and a cat sitting on a dumpster near me that had an identicle ring wrapped around it's tail staring at me like I'm supposed to do somethi... wait a second-

power ring + doesn't know what's going on = me   
power ring + does know what's going on = the cat  
... today's gonna be a long day isn't it.


End file.
